And You Are?
by PinkFeet
Summary: MoliverlacksonJiley  Jake Ryan has just moved to Malibu. What happens when he meets a girl named Miley Stewart? What will Oliver do? Who will become Miley's true love?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

**And you are?**

"Jake! Jake! I want an autograph!" Fans screamed..

"Ladies, ladies, theres only one girl for me. Right Mikayla?" Jake replied.

"Of Course Jakey!" Mikayla said.. Loud enough for a girl name Miley Stewart to hear..

Jake and Mikayla, (Jakayla), Had been a couple for about, a week. Since they started shooting the movie in Antartica, they'd been best buds.. Once they got back after filming and such, They decided to give it a shot..

"Hey Oliver, Can you come pick me and Lilly up? Lilly got to see Jake." Said Miley.. She was talking to Oliver on the phone.

Miley and Oliver had been dating for about a month.. Oliver had **finally** told Miley how he felt. And ironicly, she felt the same way.

"Sure Miles.. I'll be right there.." Oliver said over the phone.

_At Miley's house about 45 minutes later_

"Ohemgee! I got to see **the** Jake Ryan!" Lilly squeeled.. "Isn't he just so hott?!"

"Lilly, get a grip.. You have a boyfriend.. If Jackson found out that you liked Jake, He would get so mad.." Miley told Lilly straight up.

Lilly and Jackson had been dating for about seven weeks.. They were in love.. Not the icky,disgusting,grossed-out, love. but they were platonic..

"Lets watch a movie!!" Lilly shouted.. "Lets watch Saw III.."

"Ohemgee! Okay!" Miley said. She knew it involved scary stuff.. and she would get the chance to snuggle with Oliver..

"Hey baby, do you want something to drink?" Oliver shouted from the kitchen.

"Um.. Yeah, I'll take a lemonade." Miley said back.

The movie started and Lilly, Oliver, and Miley were all sitting on Miley's couch.. It was about 7 or 8 o' clock now..

Miley yawned and leand her head up against Oliver's chest.. He was stroking her hair..

"NO!!!! DONT!! DONT JIGSAW!! DONT!!!!" Lilly was screaming at the T.V.

"AAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" lilly screamed again..

There was just a knock at the door..

"It's only Jackson!" Miley said as she opened the door..

"I'm going to bed.." Lilly said as she walked up to Miley's room and feel asleep on her floor..

Both Miley and Oliver yawned..

"I'm going to bed Ollie.." Miley said. She kissed Oliver on the cheek..

"You missed." He said.

"I missed?" Miley asked..

"You missed." Oliver said.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Miles.. I dont want kisses on the cheek." He said..

He kissed her mouth.. It was with passion, but not too much force.. He wanted to make it special..

"I love you too, Oliver.." Miley said smiling.. "I'm going to bed.."

He started following her up to her room..

"Why are you following me?" Miley said laughing..

"Because.. I wanted to make sure that you went to sleep okay.." Oliver said..

"Okee dokee then.." Miley said..

_The next day at school_

"Class, We have a new student today.. His name is..." Miss Lee said..

"I hope its not Zombie Slayer.." Oliver said to himself.. He knew Miley and Lilly thought he was hott but he didnt care that much..

"Jake Ryan." Miss Lee announced..

Jake Ryan, **THE** Jake Ryan walked into the classroom..

"Hey everybody.." he said as he took his seat.. Right beside Miley..

"Whats wrong Jake? And ohemgee I'm talking to a famous person!!!!!!!!!!" Lilly asked Jake..

(A/N--Miley isn't, and will never be, Hannah Montana..Not in my story anyways..)

"My ex-girlfriend Mikayla and I broke up this morning and I think I might regret it.." Jake said plainly..

He all of a sudden, looked over at the beautiful brunette beside him and smiled..

"And you are?" Jake asked Miley..

"I'm Miley.. Miley Stewart.." Miley said smiling and blushing at the same time..

"I'm.." Jake started.

"Jake Ryan. I know.. I mean, everybody knwos who you are.." Miley finished for him.

"Wow.. That made my day.." Jake said, kind of complimenting Miley. "Hey Miley, I know I'm seeming kind of forward but, would you like to be my biology partner?"

Miley looked back at Oliver and he gave a nod saying it was okay.. He didn't think anything would happen..

But boy, was he wrong...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! I deleted my old story "Someday, Somehow".. Just in case you are wondering, This takes plae after "Thats what friends are for?".. the episode where Jake and Mikayla were making the movie..

yeah.. Well, R&R

-AMY


	2. Chapter 2

ch 2.

**How Are You?**

Jake came into Biology class and, of course, sat beside Miley.

"Hey Miley." Jake said.

She looked up and saw him giving her a smile..

"Hey Jake!" Miley said a little too quickly.

"So, Are you ready to get started on our project due next Friday?" Jake asked.

"Um.. Yeah." Miley said.

She had just remembered something... Oliver.. She couldn't like Jake Ryan, could she?

_Oh my gosh. He has the perfect smile.. And perfect hair.. No Miley! Snap out of it! You like OLIVER.. Remember him?_ Miley thought to herself.

_Okay. I got the perfect plan. I'll ask Miley out for a date Friday.. No biggie.. Just a simple movie and McDonald's or something.. Nothing too fancy. _Jake Thought to himself.

"Hey Miley?" Jake said. "What are you doing Friday?"

"Uggsnuffgooghopperblobgighagawag" she said. She was probably still daydreaming..

Jake laughed.. "Uh.. Miley?" he said between continuus laughter..

"Yeah?" Miley said as she snapped back..

"I hope you know that.." He said but he was cut off by his cell phone ringing.. New text..

**Hey man. It's Oliver.. Tell Miley that I love her.. She won't answer her cell phone.. :[ just tell her to meet me by the bike racks after school..**

**"**Uh.. Miley?" Jake said. "Oliver says he loves you." Jake said kinda humilated..

_Oh my gosh.. I can't believe this.._ he though

"Awww..." Miley said smiling..

**The bell rang at 3:00**

"Hey Ollie.." Miley said as she approached the Bike Racks. Thats where Oliver kept his scooter..

"Hey." Oliver said as he hugged her.

"Whats wrong?" Miley asked. " you seem down.."

"Jake Ryan.." He said..

"Wha.. What.. What about him?" Miley said studdering..

"No.. Jake Ryan.." he said..

Jake tapped Miley on the shoulder..

"Oh.. Hey Jake!" Miley said and hugged him..

He seems kinda startled to have a girl already hugging him.. And it was only his first day..

"Hey Miley. Hey Oliver.." Jake said..

Oliver took over.. He grabbed Miley and pulled her closer to him and had his arm around her waist..

"Ow.. Ollie.." Miley said quietly.. She knew.. She just knew he was being protective..

"Okay, well I gotta go home.. Bye Miley." He said..

"Oliver!" Miley said as she punched him on his chest lightly.. "Stop.."

"What am I doing? I'm trying to protect you.. I dont want to lose you." He said..

Miley had tears rolling down her face now.. "JUST STOP! STOP PROTECTING ME.. I'M A BIG GIRL.. I DONT NEED YOU.."

She ran home.. She got IM.. Miley had gotten Jake's IM earlier that day..

**Ollie'sGurl is now online**

**ZombieSlayer- Hey Miley..**

**Ollie'sGurl- Hey Jake..**

**Ollie'sGurl has now turned on webcam.**

**ZombieSlayer- Miley, Why are you crying?**

**Ollie'sGurl- Long story short, me and Oliver are just about over..**

**ZombieSlayer- What happened? I mean, y'all looked fine when I left..**

**Ollie'sGurl- Yeah I know.. brb Jake.**

Miley went to go and open her window.. Oliver climbed in and started talking to Miley..

Jake watched throught the webcam.. He watched them fight..

All of a sudden, he saw Oliver climb out the window..

**Ollie'sGurl- ok back.. We just broke up.. brb I'm gonna change my screen name.**

**ZombieSlayer-Okay.**

**SmileyMiley- Okay back..**

**ZombieSlayer- Hey Miley, since you and Oliver are over, Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?**

**SmileyMiley- Jake, I would, but I can't.. I mean, I'm not ready..**

**ZombieSlayer- It's okay.. I can wait.**

**SmileyMiley- You mean, you'd wait for me to be ready? even if it tok months?**

**ZombieSlayer- If thats what it takes, yeah.**

**SmileyMiley- Thats so sweet.. :D Well, I'm sorry, but I g2g.. bye Jake.**

**ZombieSlayer- Bye Miley.. :D**

**ZombieSlayer and SmileyMiley are now offline**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Okay, tell me whatcha think.. I'm sure it sucks.. but Review.. Tell me what you think.. its past midnight so, bare with me.. I've probably made a billion errors.. but dont critisize.. Just give me good, clean, reviews.. :D

-Amy


	3. Chapter 3

ch 3.

**How Could You?**

Miley got dressed the next morning and, of course, was planning to impress Jake. Even thought she said she wasn't ready, she knew she liked him. I mean, who wouldn't? His smile, his hair, his personality melted her heart.

She left to go to school. She was gonna ride with Jackson..

"Jackson, hurry up! I'll be late!" Miley complained.

_At School_

"Hey Miley." Lilly said at her locker..

"Hey." Miley replied seeming sad.

"Miles, is this about Jake again? I mean, if you are trying to impress him, you seriously got that goin' for ya." Lilly said.

Miley took it the wrong way. "Whoa.. What do you mean?" she said.

"Well, you haven't worn something showing that much skin since David's Birthday two months ago when y'all we're dating." Lilly said insultingly.

"Excuse me, but I don't think I ever asked for your opinion on what I'm wearing." Miley snapped back.

"Ladies! Settle down and retract the claws." Jake said walking past them..

"Oh.. Hey Jake." Miley said flirtatiously. "How's it goin'?" she asked.

"I'm okay. But,uh, I think you and Lilly have something going on. So I'll, uh, go." He said.

"No Jake!" Miley complained. "Don't go! I mean," she said kinda embaressed of what she just said." Uh, walk me to class! You have Mrs. Kunkle for homeroom, right?"

"Yeah.. Sure Miley." He said flirting.

_-Oh no.. What if Oliver is there today.. He's gonna see me and Jake all over each other.. OH NO!!- _Miley thought.

"Hey _Miley._." Oliver said.. He felt bad for her. She was supposed to be with him, not Jake.. Not Mr. I'm-so-fabulous. Not Mr. So-perfect..

Miley just rolled her eyes and sat down..

"So.. Miley, do you wanna go out Friday?" Jake asked hoping for a yes but preparing for a no.

"Sure, Jake." Miley said and leaned in to kiss him.. But, something started tickling her..

Her nose..

She sneezed..

"AH-CHOO!" Miley sneezed.. Everyone, and I mean, EVERYONE in their homeroom turned around..

She just sank into her seat.. She felt embaressed..

Jake just hugged her and assured her it would all be okay..

Oliver looked into her eyes as if saying, _How could you?_ and he just shook his head..

"Miles.. It's okay.. Not that many people heard." Jake assured Miley.

"The whole school probably heard... No. the aliens on MARS probably heard.." Miley said.

"Uh.. Actually, there's no such thing as.." Jake said but was cut off..

"SHUT UP!" She said laughing..

"Whatever you say.." Jake said smiling.

Oliver brushes Miley's shoulder as he walked past her..

"Well, excuse you!" Miley said pretty loud..

"Huh? Miley, How could you? You are betraying us you _HIM.._.." Oliver said.

"AHEM!!" Jake said clearing his throat..

"I'm so not getting in the middle of this..." Miley said as she picked up her books and went to first period..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay.. I know it took me, forever to put up another chap. But.. ITS UP!

I'll update again later..

-Amy


End file.
